


drunk and play

by schwarzkei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzkei/pseuds/schwarzkei
Summary: Midorima mabuk, Takao panik. Ssst, jangan ganggu malam panas mereka.[ midotaka ]





	drunk and play

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

  
"Shin-chan?"

Takao mengernyit heran pada Midorima yang terduduk lemah di sampingnya. Wajahnya pucat dan tampak rona merah di kedua pipinya. Nafasnya terburu, kedua irisnya memandang Takao dengan lesu.

Sebelah tangan Takao terangkat untuk menyentuh dahi pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut. Namun seketika ia dibuat terkejut akan pergerakan Midorima yang tiba-tiba menarik pinggangnya secara paksa.

Sepasang iris kelam Takao terbelalak, Midorima memeluknya tanpa izin. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu bahkan telah meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Takao, menghirup dalam aroma dari fabrik yang dikenakannya.

Tanpa disadari, jemari Midorima menelusup ke dalam kausnya dan mengusap punggungnya. Takao tersentak, ia mendorong dada bidang Takao dengan segenap kekuatan namun nihil, Midorima tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Shin-chan, lepaskan! Kau ini kenapa?!"

Midorima tak menjawabnya. Ia malah semakin gencar menyentuh Takao. Dijilatnya leher jenjang Takao hingga membuat tubuh mungil itu terguncang di dekapannya.

Takao reflek mendesah, diremasnya lengan Midorima yang kini bergerak kearah selangkangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat, digigitnya bibir bawahnya sampai membengkak.

Lidah Midorima tak henti menjilati kulit lehernya. Tak lupa ia memberi beberapa tanda dengan gigitannya. Dihisapnya tanda tersebut sampai membuat Takao menengadahkan kepala.

Takao menjerit, selangkangannya diremas kuat. Rasa nikmat dan perih menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya bergetar hebat. Midorima menarik ritsleting celananya dengan cepat dan menggenggam penis mungilnya dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar dan hangat.

Midorima mulai menaik turunkan tangannya, mengocok penis Takao secara perlahan. Desahan Takao mengalun indah dan menggoda pendengaran. Membuat birahinya semakin terpacu dan remasan pada penis mungil tersebut mengganas.

Takao terus mendesah tanpa malu, nafsu telah membuatnya kalut. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, membuat Midorima tak tahan untuk tidak memberinya cumbuan liar.

Iris Takao terpejam menikmati ciuman, mulutnya senantiasa terbuka menerima lidah Midorima yang meminta untuk masuk. Lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi Takao, mengisap pipi bagian dalamnya, mengecap segala rasa disana dan tak lupa mengajak lidah lawannya untuk berdansa panas.

Takao mengerang, Midorima menggeram.

Midorima melepaskan pagutannya, menciptakan seutas saliva yang terhubung di antara keduanya. Kocokannya menguat, penis Takao menggembung hampir meledak. Tampak setetes cairan precum mengintip dari dalam lubangnya. Midorima menyeringai pada Takao yang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Aku.. ingin keluar, Shin-chan.."

Midorima mendesis. Ia kembali menyerang leher Takao yang mulai nakal menggesek-gesekan bokongnya pada selangkangan Midorima yang terbungkus celana.

Takao mendesah panjang di kala ia berhasil memuncratkan cairannya. Lelehannya mengotori jemari Midorima yang langsung dijilat pemuda bersurai hijau itu dengan rakus. Takao terkekeh. Ia bangkit dari pangkuan Midorima dan berbalik badan sehingga hanya punggungnya yang terlihat Midorima.

Midorima menatap pungggungnya dengan sebelah alis tertarik keheranan, Takao menyeringai senang sembari menjilat bibir. Tangan kanannya menumpu pada lutut Midorima sementara tangan kirinya meremas bokongnya sendiri.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

Tampak sunggingan pada wajah Midorima melebar, lantas ia membuka ritsleting celananya yang sudah sangat sesak. Penisnya yang panjang dan berdiameter besar menyembul keluar dan menyentuh dinding lubang Takao yang berwarna kemerahan.

Sepertinya, malam itu akan menjadi malam terpanjang bagi mereka berdua,

"Midorima, Takao, kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali-ASTAGA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

\--atau tidak.  
  


 

**End.**


End file.
